Watch Your Wishs, they Can Becaome A Reality
by imafanwarrior
Summary: Alex is a 15 yr. old, wizard prankster, and who, when she gets sent to Hogwarts, teams up with the marauders for the best pranks till they make the worst mistake ever.  Can they get back to those they love or stay in this messed up reality forever?
1. Welcome To My Life

**Welcome To My Life**

**Alex POV**

I was sitting in the lair, waiting for my Dad, Jerry Russo, to come in for today's wizard lesson, playing with the blanket think of how horrible my life is. Just last week I was supposed to get my Wizard of the Year award, you're thinking "Congrats, I bet it was a fun event, right". No, it was one of the worst days of my life. I had to break-up with the love of my life, Mason. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do, but it had to be done. He tried to kill my new friend, Chase. Jealousy is very hard to control when your human, Mason being a werewolf makes it way harder. He lost control, and now we're over. Can my life get any worse?

"Bad news kids," my Dad said when he walked into the lair.

"What," my brother, Justin Russo, asked.

"Ants have taken over the earth," my other brother, Max Russo, guessed.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I think Max has problems. Oh God, I must really be upset. Max always have problems.

Dad had a confused expression on his face, "No."

Max looked disappointed, "Aww."

Dad shook his head and continued, "Due to Alex's latest prank," hey glared at me, "We have been banned from Wiztech."

"All of us," Justin screeched.

Dad nodded, "Yes."

Max looked confused, "So we're not going to wizards school anymore?"

"You have to go to wizard school, Max."

Justin perked up, "So where are we going

"Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is located in Scotland and you will study there for the entire school year," my dad informed us.

"What? No! Dad I can't leave!"

"Why not," he asked.

"Because…because Harper is my best friend and I can't leave her here!"

"Alex, Harper will be ok by herself for a few months, and we can get you an owl so you can write each other letters while your there," he tried to reason with me.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open "No, I refuse."

"You're going. End of story," he declared.

"You can't make me," I yelled and ran to my room, locked the door, and cried into my pillow. I cried because of Mason; I cried because I won't be able to come crying to Harper when I get reminded of him; and because I know I won't ever have a normal life.

**Jerry POV**

"Justin, I need your help," I said.

"With getting Alex to Hogwarts, right," he questioned.

I nodded.

"Ok. I got it. Here's how it's going to go…

**2 months later…**

**Justin POV**

"Max slow down we don't want to wake her up," I scolded Max.

My parents, Max and I were walking into King's Cross station while me and Max were carrying Alex in between us. She was asleep of course. She never agreed to go to Hogwarts. Actually she barely came out of her room for the past two months. I had to get her books and stuff from Diagon Alley for her because we couldn't convince her to come with us.

"Ok, all you have to do is run straight through that wall to get to Platform 9 and ¾," my Dad explained. "Ok, have fun and be good, and keep an eye on Alex for us too please. Here's her wand. Don't give it to her till your in Hogwarts castle. Got it?"

"Yes sir. I will. Bye Dad, bye Mom," hugged them goodbye and my mom, Teresa Russo, kissed me goodbye.

"Have fun, sweetie," she told me before I ran through the wall dragging Alex behind me. "Wow," even after reading about it, the Hogwart's Express was still breathtaking. I wonder if an engine or magic operates it…hmm. It would have to be a powerful spell to pull the huge train. You know what? I bet Albus Dumbledore himself cast the spell. After all, he is the greatest wizard ever. Did you know he-

"Uh, Justin? It's almost 11,we should get on the train," Max informed me.

"Oh yeah, here help me get her onto the train," I said, while Max took her other arm and together we dragged her onto the train and into a compartment not even noticing the carving on the door. "Come on Max, we don't wan to be here when she wakes up."

"Your right let's go," I said, walking out of the compartment.

**Alex POV**

*yawn * Oh, I wish that dream could have been real. "Ah" I screamed when I opened my eyes to see 6 other people sitting with me in a small room. "Where am I?"

"Uh, the Hogwart's Express," said a guy with glasses and messy, black hair.

"The what? Wait! Hogwarts," I questioned. What was today?

"Yeah. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You know the one," joked another guy with facial scars sandy brown hair.

"They didn't," I jumped up and looked out the window and to my horror I saw green hilltops passing by. As rage filled me I let out a menacing growl. My wand! I can just flash home and everything will be fine. My hand flew to my boot just to find it empty. I always keep my wand in my boot, "my wand," now my rage turns on them. "Which one of you took my wand?"

They all looked taken back at my rudeness.

"Calm down," said a girl with emerald green eyes and long red hair, "none us took your wand."

"Well than who-" I cut myself off when I realized that the only person who would ever dare cross me are my parents and, "Justin," I screamed and stormed out of the compartment.

I banged opened doors till I found the right compartment.

"Give me my wand," I demanded. I don't like people taking my wand, I don't like people making me do things against my will and I most certainly didn't like waking up before one o'clock.

Justin looked at me, "Hey Alex! I can't give you your wand. Dad's orders…" He trailed off.

"Justin Vechenze Pepe Russo, give me my wand," I burst out laughing, "I'm sorry…that name," ok I'm angry again, "but, really give me my wand back."

"Sorry Alex, Dad said not till we get inside the castle," he shrugged.

"Arg," I said and stormed out of the compartment.

**Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan**

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on, turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like, to be like me_


	2. Another Marauder

**Another Marauder**

**Alex POV**

I continued down train till someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a compartment. What the heck is wrong with these people? They let go of me, whoever they are, and I fell to the floor trying to catch my breath.

"You owe us an explanation," A beautiful voice spoke.

"Really? I owe you an explanation? Who kidnapped who," I asked. These people are creepy, I thought. Then I looked up.

Standing in front of me were the most beautiful ice blue eyes. He was…no words can describe, with those beautiful eyes, and long, black hair. Oh my gosh! The world could have ended and I wouldn't have noticed, nor cared.

"She has a point, Padfoot," one of the guys I talked to earlier said. Wait! Padfoot?

Padfoot, or what ever his name is, silenced him with a glare, "First we find you asleep in our compartment, the you wake up and accuse us of taking your wand, then you storm out, and your really cute. What's your name," he asked and helped me up.

"Alex Russo," I laughed

He smiled, "cute," He is so like Dean.

"Get used to it," I said while twirling my hair.

He smirked again, "Sirius Black" he said, holding out his hand.

I took it, "Nice to meet you."

"And these are my friends: James Potter," he motioned to the boy with glasses, "Remus Lupin," he pointed to the boy with the facial scars, "Peter Petigrew," he nodded towards the boy wit the rat-like face, "and, last but defiantly not least, the lovely ladies of Gryffindor, Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon," he motioned towards the red head and blonde.

They all said hi, and I sat down next to Remus.

**Sirius POV**

I watched her sit down next to Remus, "So, I haven't seen you around. Are you new," he asked.

"Yeah. I used to go to Wiztech, but they closed it down 'cause all these evil wizards kept trying to take it over," she explained.

"Wiztech. So you're an American wizard," Remus questioned.

"Yup," she answered.

"I heard you can do really advanced magic. Can you show us something," Lily asked.

"Uh, sure. What do you want to see?"

"A make 'em up spell," Lily said.

"Wait. How do you know about American magic,' I asked Lily and Remus.

Lily looked at me annoyed, "I know it's a foreign concept to you, but some people actually read Hogwarts, A History, Black."

Alex laughed, "Nice one Lily," she said.

Is she making fun of me? Well, she is certainly different.

"Ok," she waved her hand at Peter and said, "_From your head to your toes, an elephant trunk grows._"

And to my amazement, Peter's nose was changed into an elephant trunk.

James and I roared with laughter. Even Remus, Marlene, and Lily let out a small laugh. Peter, on the other hand looked terrified.

"Your cool," James told her once he calmed down. "But, can you fix it?"

She nodded and recited the counter charm.

"Cool," I said.

"So what kind of magic do you do," she asked.

"Oh you know expelliarmus, acio, protego, etc." I answered.

"Coolio."

We all looked at her.

"What? I can't make-up words?"

Lily stood up, "Remus, we need to get to the prefects meeting," she said and left with Remus following.

Peter said he needed to go do something and Marlene went to snog her new boyfriend.

"Ok guys. It's time to plan the pranks for this year," I announced.

**Alex POV**

Pranks? Right down my alley, "Can I help?"

Sirius and James looked at me and burst out laughing, "You," James asked.

Sirius laughed at me, "Everyone knows girls can't prank!"

"Can'tprank," I'll show those guys, "_transportium nextorbitorium_." And with that they were sent to Mars.

**15 minutes later…**

I am really bored. I am really bored. I am really-

"Hey Alex," Lily jolted me from my monologue.

Remus looked around, "where are the guys?"

"On Mars," I said in a bored tone.

"WHAT!" they yelled at the same time.

"Wow. That was weird," I laughed.

"Alex, why are they on Mars," Lily asked.

"Oh, 'cause they told me that girls can't prank."

Remus laughed, "Well, you showed them."

"Alex! Get them back here," Lily yelled.

"Ok. Fine. Gosh you sound like my brother. _Transportium nextorbitorium_," and I landed on Mars.

"Alex," Sirius yelled.

James ran and fell on his knees in front of me, "Alex, please take me back. Please! Please," He begged.

**Remus POV**

I was still laughing after Alex told me that James and Sirius were on Mars.

"Remus," Lily shrieked.

"Oh come on Lily, it's funny admit it," I said.

"I know it is. I'm just upset that we have another marauder on our hands," she sighed.

Another marauder? Well, she does act like one. I started to respond when Alex, Sirius, and James appeared on the floor, and I started laughing again.

"Moony, it's not funny," James stated.

"Yes…it…is," I said between laughs.

"Come on Prongs, you have to admit it was pretty good," Sirius said.

Alex backed Sirius and James against the wall. I'm gaining a lot of respect for this girl, "Take. It. Back," she growled. Sirius and James just stared at her, "_transportium_-" Sirius put a hand over her mouth.

"Ok, we take it back. Girls can prank, ecspecially girls like you. Right, James," James nodded.

"Fine," she said and sat down next to the window.

"Well, me and Lily have to finish our rounds. We just stopped by to check on you, with good reason," I laughed and walked out.

Lily and I started continuing our rounds, "She's is awesome," I told Lily.

She shook her head and muttered, "Great. Another Marauder.

**Alex POV**

"So, Alex. I take it you do a lot of pranks," James said, "Tell us a story?"

I laughed, "Well, one of my favorites is when I told my brother, Justin, that people would respect him more if he wore a suit and carried around a big book. So he wore a suit and carried around a cook book for the rest of the school year."

They laughed. "Speaking of your brother, did you get back your wand," Sirius asked.

I sighed, "No. My Dad ordered my brother not to give it back till we get to Hogwarts," Then I muttered, "The kiss-up."

"I'm sorry. Do you want us to talk to him," James offered.

"Yeah, we can get your wand back," Sirius added.

I was touched by their willingness to help me, but I kept my carefree mask up, "Nah. It's ok. I'll get him back later."

"That's what I'm talkin' about. Revenge, but let's wait till we get your wand back," James suggested. "So what else have you done?"

The boys and me laughed about different pranks we pulled until I got tired and fell asleep against Sirius.

**Sirius POV**

"She's really cute when she sleeps," I said. James smiled at me, "What?"

"You like her," he said simply.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much."

"Good to know."

**Remus POV**

"Remus," Lily asked.

"Yes," I said

"Do you like Alex," she questioned.

Gosh. She's observant, "Maybe," I responded.

"Ask her out," Lily told me.

Say what? "It's not that easy."

"Yes it is," and with that she walked away.

(A/N) Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R!


	3. So Not Over It

**So Over It…Not**

**Alex POV**

"Alex. Alex," someone was shaking me. "Alex wake up."

"Whaa," I tried to ask what they wanted.

"Alex, your brother wants to talk to you and we're almost to Hogsmeade so you need to get your uniform on," someone told me.

"Later," I mumbled.

"Alex, I need to talk to you," Justin told me.

"This better be good," I said and yawned, and picked my head up off of Sirius' shoulder. How'd I get there? O'well. I stood up and followed Justin out of the compartment after I grabbed my uniform out of my trunk. "What do you want," I asked him once we got outside.

"I wanted to make sure you're ok," he said softly.

"Ya and you're a- Wait, what?"

"Well, last night you were crying your eyes out because of Mason and now I see you asleep on that guy's shoulder. I'm just worried about you," well that was…unexpected.

"Ok. What's the catch," this seems fishy.

Justin looked hurt, "No catch. I'm your older brother. I care about you."

"Ya that's why I'm asking."

"Whether you like it or not we are going to school together. I just don't want to see you crash and burn while we're there."

"Now that seems a bit more like you, and I'll give you credit for the speech. I'm fine."

He looked skeptical.

"I'll prove it," I said when I saw Remus and Lily walk up behind Justin.

"How," he asked.

I pushed past him and walked up to Remus and pulled his lips down to mine. To my surprise he kissed me back. We stood there for another minute before broke away from him and turned to Justin.

"Is that proof enough?"

He just stood there to shocked to speak, so I pushed past him and made my way to the bathroom to change.

As soon as I closed the bathroom door I broke down in tears. I just kissed a guy for the first time since I broke up with Mason. Justin just got to me so much. I just wanted to show him that he didn't have to worry about me, but I'm so not over it.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later...<strong>

I should probably get back. They were probably getting worried about me. I quickly got changed into my uniform and went back to my new friends. They were all talking, but when I walked they immediately stopped.

"Are you ok," Lily asked. I forgot to fix my eyes from where I was crying. Crap. Trying to fix it I turned away and wiped my eyes, I didn't like people seeing me weak.

"Yeah, just…yeah fine," I said with a croaky voice.

Lily came over and gave me a hug. "It's ok," she pulled me down on the seat between her and Remus. Why did we have to sit here? Lily smiled apologetically when she realized her mistake.

"Hey Lily-flower we're here," James said.

"Don't push it, Potter," she growled at him. He looked at her confused. Lily turned to me again, "Come on, Alex. Time to go to the castle."

I nodded and stood up.

"What are those," I asked when I saw the ugly, but in a way very beautiful, creatures pulling the carriages.

"What are what," Lily asked.

Didn't she them? They're kinda hard to miss, "The things that are pulling the carriages."

"They're thestrals," Remus answered, "They can only be seen by people who've seen death."

"Interesting. So, who'd you see die?"

"Nobody, I just like to read. Who do you know that died?"

"My Grandpa."

He put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged off his hand, "I don't care," and with that I got into one of the carriages.

* * *

><p>"Wow," I said when I caught sight of the castle. That is sick!<p>

"I know right," said a voice behind me. "Ahh," I screamed.

"Wow. Chill, it was just me," Sirius said.

"Sorry. I'm a bit jumpy," I apologized.

He laughed, "I can tell."

"Miss Russo," said a very strict looking lady.

"Minnie," Sirius exclaimed. Minnie? What in the world.

"Mr. Black," she nodded her head in acknowledgement then looked at me, "I'm Professor McGonagall. Nice to meet you. Now if you'll follow me you and your brothers will be sorted before the first years,"

"Sorting. Right," I said.

"See you later, Alex," Lily said and they all walked into the great hall.

"Now, just sit on the stool and put on the hat when I call your name," Professor McGonagall told me, my brothers, and the first years. Then lead us into the Great Hall.

I looked around till I spotted the guys, Lily and Marlene and waved.

"First we will sort the Russo kids," said an old man that reminded me of Professor Crumbs.

"Russo, Alex," McGonagall called. I strode confidently towards the stool and sat down on the stool.

The second McGonagall placed the hat on my head it started talking, "_Hmm. This will be a tough one. You are street smart, but not book smart so Ravenclaw is out of the picture. You are loyal, but only to a point so no to Hufflepuff. You are very cunning, Slytherin is defiantly an option, but I see that you are very brave too. You would have to be to go after the stone of dreams,_" there goes not letting everyone know that little detail of my life. Thanks to the sorting hat, the professors and first years all know about it. The Sorting Hat, "_So Gryffindor is another choice. Hmm. It's difficult, but I think it will be _GRYFFINDOR," It yelled.

I jumped up and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Remus motioned me to sit between him and Lily, "Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," Remus replied.

Professor McGonagall continued after the applause died down, "Russo, Justin."

Justin looked really nervous, but he made it up to the stool without any problems. McGonagall lowered the hat onto Justin's head, and it immediately yelled, "RAVENCLAW" I can't say I'm not a little disappointed. I won't be able to run to him for every little thing. I know I always act like I hate Justin, but the truth is I like being able to run to someone who will always being able to help me in a different way than my parents. I'm rambling aren't I? I clapped quietly for my brother and settled down to watch my other brother be sorted.

"Russo, Max," Professor McGonagall called.

"What," Max asked. Everyone in the hall started laughing.

"Your turn to be sorted, Mr. Russo," McGonagall said in a rather annoyed voice.

"Oh right," He said and jogged up to the stool. McGonagall started to place the hat on his head, but he stopped her, "Wait, wait, wait. What's the hat going to do?"

"Sort you into a house, Mr. Russo. I thought we went over this," she sighed.

"Right, right," he said, and the hat was placed on his head.

The hat took a minute to think before shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF,"

I clapped for my little brother, but again I had that disappointment wash over me. I'm alone with strangers.

After the first years were sorted the old man stood up again, "Ok, I know you all are hungry so I will save the rules speech till after we eat. So now, tuck in!"

(A/N) Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R!


	4. A Softer Side Of Them

**A Softer Side Of Them**

**Alex POV**

After we finished eating and Professor Dumbledore gave his speech about the rules blah, blah, blah, Remus and Lily led us to our common room. It'll be a fun year saying "Blast-end Shewrts" to get to my dorm. Anyway, the common room is decorated in red and gold. Ugh! My dorm is ok; there are 5 four-poster beds, 1 bathroom, and a small private sitting area for all the girls. The best part about it is that if the boys try to come up the stairs it will turn into a slide. Cool, right?

Now I am sitting alone in the common room. Everyone else had gone to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about me kissing Remus today and everything I've been through with Mason. I'm so confused.

**Remus POV**

"Hey Remus, you ready to go," James whispered. We were fixing to go set up our first day of classes prank.

"Yeah. Is Peter going?"

Sirius looked at Peter's sleeping form, "I don't think so," he answered.

"Ok, let's go," James said.

We quietly snuck out the door and down the stairs, but when we got down to the common room, we were surprised to see Alex sitting by the fire. What's she doing down here? And why is crying? Sirius, James, and I looked at each other.

I walked over to Alex and sat down next to her, "Hey Alex."

She turned to me with tears streaming down her face, "What're you doing here," she asked.

"We were gonna set up a prank for tomorrow, but I think you need us more. What's wrong," James asked.

"And don't say nothing because we know it's something," Sirius added.

She looked unsure, "It's a long and complicated story."

"Surprisingly, we are very good listeners," Sirius said.

She looked down.

"Does this have anything to do with Mason," James asked.

Alex looked up accusingly.

"You and your brother were talking kinda loud," I said.

"Oh," she said, "I guess we were. Yes, it is about him. He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend? How'd that happen," I asked.

"A misunderstanding. He was a werewolf," What? James and Sirius looked at me," and he got jealous of my friend and nearly killed him."

She dated a werewolf. How could she do that? We're monsters. How could she just ignore that fact?

"Well, that would do it. When did it happen," Sirius asked.

"Three months ago, when I got voted wizard of the year."

"Wizard of the year," James asked, confused.

"Yeah. I saved the world from angels of darkness," She said.

"Angels of Darkness," she didn't answer, "So if you broke up with Mason 3 months ago, why are you still upset," Sirius asked. I hit him on the back of his head. Insensitive git.

"No it's a fair question. We've just been through a lot," She said.

"Like what," James asked.

"Well, he got bitten by a vampire and turned into a wolf for a couple months until I found him with some country wizards who wanted to trade him in his human version for our portal. I tricked them and Mason went back to his wolf form. My brothers and I tried to fix him ourselves, but it only worked halfway. So I had to tell myself that I didn't care what people said about him looking half wolf, and after I overcame that Justin figured out a way to fix him and he was back to normal," She said, more tears streamed down her face, and she continued, "He was also there when my family got taken by the government, when I exposed wizardry to the world, and when I got demoted to level one in my family's wizard competition."

Wow. She really had gone through a lot with this guy.

"We also had to break-up because I gave up in being a wizard and werewolves can't be with mortals. Then he ate my ex-boyfriend Dean and we had to go into his stomach, but we went the wrong way and went into his brain. All his thoughts were centered around me. So when I got out of him, I got back into the competition so we could be together, but I guess that's gone in the wind now," she finished breaking down in sobs.

I held her, Sirius rubbed her back, and James held her hand while she cried. We stayed like that for a little while, until she calmed down and fell asleep on me.

"We should go and set up the prank," Sirius said, and he and James stood up.

I looked at Alex and back at my friends, "I'll, um, I'll stay here," I said.

"Alright, we'll see you later," James told me and with that the two of them disappeared under James' invisibility cloak.

After they left I settled down under Alex and fell asleep.

**Lily POV**

I watched as James, Sirius and Remus comforted Alex. It seemed that there was a different side, softer side, of the marauders that not many people got to see. As much as I hate to admit it, James could be kinda nice, but never would I voice that thought. I will take it to my grave.

(A/N) Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R!


	5. Defense Against The Dark Arts

(A/N) Ok, so my friend got really confused about something when i let her get a preview of this chapter so i'm gonna explain it ahead of time. So the Professor Snape in this story is Severus Snape's Uncle. There will be some...interesting drama with them later in the story, but thats for me to know and you to find out. Hope this clears things up, enjoy!

**Defense Against The Dark Arts**

**Alex POV**

*yawn* I opened my eyes to see the Gryffindor common room. I closed them again and snuggled into the warm body under me. Wait! Warm body? Opening my eyes again, I turned to look at the person I was on top of.

"Good morning," Remus smiled at me.

I blushed, "sorry," I mumbled and slid off of him.

"It's ok," he sat up, "Are you ok? You were pretty upset last night."

Oh great. Did I really cry all over him last night? "Yeah," I said, pulling my legs to my chest. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," we spent a few minutes in silence before he asked, "Was he really a werewolf? Mason?"

Looking up at him, I nodded, "yeah," I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I just have one more question then I promise I'll drop it," he told me.

Might as well get it over with, "Ok. What?"

"How? How could you love a werewolf? I mean they are monsters, dark creatures, they kill people, or infect them" he said sadly, almost like he lived through what he was saying.

I looked down at my feet, "That's more than one question," he waited, "Why wouldn't I," I looked up at him, "He can't help what he is. No one can."

He looked like he was in another world so I stood to go to my room, but he grabbed my hand, "Thank you, for answering my questions," he said.

I nodded and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory, and collapsed on my bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun shining on my face. What time is it? I look at the, 10:32. Oh crap. I'm late for my first class. I waved my wand, and I was dressed in the ugly hogwarts unifor m. Wait, what is my first class? I looked at my bedside table to see a note from Lily. "Defense against the Dark Arts, with Professor Snape, is the first class. Second floor, 3rd door on the right" it read. Thank you, Lily.<p>

As I rushed into the classroom everyone turned towards me. "Glad you could join us, Miss Russo," The black-haired man who I guessed was the teacher. "20 points from Gryffindor. I do not tolerate lateness."

"Dully noted, but note that I hate early mornings," I told him.

"Detention, Miss Russo. Meet me here at 8 o'clock tonight."

"Ok. Yay! That will give us a chance to get to know each other," I smiled. I love getting teachers riled up.

"Sit down before I give you detention every night this week," he warned me.

"Aye, Aye captain," I saluted and sat down next to Remus, who like almost everyone else in the class, looked at me in confusion and disbelief.

"Now as I was saying, before Miss Russo interrupted," he glared at me, "You have to study very hard to pass your exams," he looked at Sirius and James who sat in front of us, "but today you will work on non-verbal spells with your partner. Use minor jinxs, hexes, and shield charms only. Begin," and with that he sat down at his desk.

Remus and I stood up and faced each other. "I'll block," Remus said.

"Ok," I sighed. I'm guessing he thought I wasn't good enough to block him because I was new. I'll prove how wrong he is. "Ready," I asked, I wanted this to be fair.

"Ready," he said raising his wand.

"Alright," I sighed, and walked a couple paces away from him. Breathing in deeply, I summoned my magic to my mouth and blew lightly through my lips.

I'm guessing he underestimated my unknown American magic because he got blown into the wall.

"Miss Russo! I specificly told you to use minor jinxs and hexes," Professor Snape yelled at me.

"All I did was use the natural elements, and I didn't even go full force," I reasoned.

"You also cannot use your American magic," he sneered.

Oh no he didn't! By now I had gotten up from my desk and was making my way towards his. Remus, of course, tried to stop me, but I ignored him.

"You cannot keep me from using my magic. Like this: _This Professor Snape is now not, a slimy snake should fill its slot,_" I waved my wand and a snake replaced the professor.

**Sirius POV**

My vision clouded as I tried not to laugh, "Did she really just do that," I asked James.

He nodded, trying to contain his own laughter, but we were both failing miserably.

Then half the class started clapping while the others were still trying to process it.

The snake hissed and started to slither towards Alex. It slithered all the way to her feet and coiled around her leg.

"Ugh. Ok, fine," she said and held up her wand horizontally. Wow, some images appeared above it and she started looking through them. When she found the one she wanted, she touched it, and held it up to the snake's head.

"_Missss Russsso, change me back now, and the you will come with me to Dumbledore'ssss office,_" it hissed.

"Eh, why don't we skip the changing back part, and go straight to Dumbidore's office," she suggested cheerfully.

The snaked hissed at her, and slithered towards the door. She sighed and followed, high-fiving numerous people on the way.

When they were out the door, and turned to James, "She's gone be fun," I stated.

He grinned and nodded.

(A/N) Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R!


	6. The Snape Family

(A/N) *runs away from angry readers* I'm sooo sorry. I was having a huge case of writers block, and it has also been the most crazy month ever. Ror some reason my family is attracted to the hospital. *peeks out from behind door* Am I forgiven?

**The Snape Family**

**Alex POV**

I followed Professor Snake all the way to a statue of a gargoyle. Ok, this castle of full of weird and cool surprises.

The snake hissed and the gargoyle moved out of the way. We made our way to the top of the stairs and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," someone called from the other side of the door.

I opened the door, "Hey, Dumbidore," I said to the headmaster and sat down in one of the comfy chairs, "Nice office. Oh here," I put the snake translator up to Professor Snape's mouth.

"_Sssshe turned me into a ssssnake,_" he hissed.

Professor Dumbledore looked taken back, "Miss Russo, did you turn Professor Snape into a snake?"

"Uh-huh, yep," I replied looking at his paperweight.

"Incredible," he said.

The snake hissed.

"Oh yes. Miss Russo, please change him back."

I sighed, "Fine. _This slimy snake is now not, a Professor Snape shall fill its slot_," I waved my wand, and the snake turned back into my Professor.

"You," he growled at me, "are in deep trouble!"

"Now, now Alexander," Dumbledore calmed the angry professor, "I'm sure Miss Russo didn't mean any harm."

I grinned," None at all."

He glared at me, " I want her expelled!"

"Alexander, do you really think that is suitable punishment for the first day of classes."

"She was late to class and spoke back to me when I reprimanded her."

"I think 3 weeks of detention would be reasonable. Don't you think, Miss Russo," Dumbledore asked me.

Ok, I'm a little confused. He's asking me if 3 weeks of detention is ok? "Um, yeah sure."

"Very well. You will have detention with Professor Snape on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday at eight o'clock for three weeks," he told me.

"Yes sir."

"Ok now that that's settled I would like a word with Alexander. Miss Russo you are dismissed."

I nodded and walked out of his office. When I got down to the bottom of the stairs the marauders were waiting.

"What happened?"

"That was freaking awesome!"

"You are the most amazing girl ever!"

"Whoa! Slow down," I held up my hands, "I only got detention for three weeks."

"Three weeks," Sirius shrieked, "How did you break our record?"

James snapped out of his state of shock and explained, "We've never gotten three weeks of detention on the first day. At best we've gotten a week of detention on the third day."

"Don't tell her that," Sirius hissed.

Remus shook his head, "You guys are ridikulus."

I laughed, "Well, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Justin by the Ravenclaw common room."

"See ya," Remus said and steered James and Sirius away. (they were still argueing)

I sighed. He's so sweet. Wait! What am I saying? I shook my head and made my way towards the Ravenclaw common room, but was stopped by a hook-nosed, greasy-haired boy I saw in class earlier.

He stepped out of the shadows and pointed his wand at my throut. "Now I know your new here so i'll give you a run down of who you should mess with here," he growled. "You never mess with a Slytherin **or** **they're family**," he stressed the "or they're family. Aww, that's what this is about.

"Oh, so your upset that I turned Professor Snape into a snake," I stated.

He sneered at me, "Of course you filthy little mudblood."

"Ok since I don't know what exactly "mudblood" means, but I have an idea so, I'm gonna just take that as an insult."

He rolled his eyes, "If you know whats good for you, you will never cross a Slytherin again," and with that he walked away, robes billowing behind him.

I sighed and started again towards the Ravenclaw common room with on my mind, the Snape Family was weird, stupid, and creepy.

(A/N) Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R!


	7. Feelings Revealed

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy, but I turned in my 4H record book tonight so I should have some extra time on my hands. I also got a laptop so that should help me write more too. So I promise i'll update sooner now.**

Secrets Revealed

**Alex POV**

Have you ever come to the conclusion that life is confusing? Well, I did, and it's not helping organize my thoughts at all! I'm just now walking back to my common room after my confrontation with Snape and talking to Justin. I'm not really that confused about the confrontation with Snape, he made sure to make it crystal clear, but talking with Justin was very confusing. He kept saying that the marauders are no good troublemakers and that I should stay away from them, that they're different then me and they'll get me in deep, deep trouble or hurt. I get that Justin is just looking out for me, but he hasn't even met them!

"Hey Alex, are you ok?"

I turn around to see Remus walking towards me. Which brings me back to Justin's warning, how can Justin think that Remus would do anything to get me in trouble?

"Hey Remus, I'm fine just a little confused, but who isn't these days, right," I joke, and continue walking.

He looks at me strangely as he walks with me, but I just smile and shrug my shoulders. "Yeah I guess we are. So where are you heading?"

Whew, he didn't question me further. I smile, and answer, "The common room. We don't have anymore classes, right? Ha, who am I kidding? I don't go to class!"

He laughs, "Now I know why you hit off so great with James and Sirius, you're just like them," he shakes his head.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, it's just strange how similar you are."

"Well, I guess all troublemakers are," I said as we reached the common room

"Yeah, I guess. Blast-end shewrts," he told the portrait of the fat lady, and she swung open.

I walked through the portrait hole to see the common room practically empty except for a few third years, Lily and Marlene studying by the window, and James and Sirius talking in hushed tones by the fire. That's a slightly strange scene. I wonder what they're talking about.

I turn to Remus and say, "Thanks for walking me back." I start to walk towards the staircase to the girl's dormitories, but my stomach growls and gives me an idea, "Hey you're a troublemaker, have you happened to wonder across the kitchen in your pranking adventures?"

He laughs, "First week, love."

I was halfway distracted from my goal by him calling me love, but I quickly wiped the thoughts of feeling in love again from my mind. I was NOT over Mason. Yet. No! Bad Alex!

"Yeah, yeah. Can you show me," I asked, but at his thoughtful look made me add, "please."

"In that case, I would love too."

"Cool, 15 minutes," I questioned.

"Sounds great," he smiled.

I smiled back at him and walked up the staircase to the girls dormitories.

**Remus POV**

I sighed as I watched her walk up the stairs to her dormitory. She was so beautiful and funny. I wish I could find the courage to ask her out. I mean I am Gryffindor, but I think that takes way more courage than a normal Gryffindor has. Besides, it was painfully obvious that she wasn't over her last boyfriend, and until she does get over him I have a 0% chance of asking her out. I sighed again in defeat and walking over to where Sirius and James were talking.

James analyzed my body language for a minute then said, "Marauder's meeting, dormitory, now."

I turned towards him with a questioning expression on my face.

"Now," he said, as if I was stupid. Which if you think about is funny because I'm supposed to be the smart one.

I follow James and Sirius up the stairs to our dormitory. Luckily for us, our dormitory is completely empty. I sit on my four poster bed, and wait for James, and it looks like Sirius too, to begin.

"We have a problem," he stated.

"And," I questioned

He rolled his eyes, "Two marauders like the same girl."

It was so silent you could hear a pen drop as I pondered over what this means in my mind, and James and Sirius watched for my reaction.

"Which girl and which marauders," I asked, although I'm pretty sure I know already.

"Alex Russo, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," I closed my eyes as James spoke the words that would end any feelings I had for Alex.

**Baby by Justin Bieber**

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_

_And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm goin' down, down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

**A/N; Like it? Love it? Hate it? R/R!**


	8. Out In The Open

**(A/N) Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Well, new chapter. Tell me if you like it or have any questions!**

Out In The Open

**Alex POV**

"Hey Alex," Lily greeted me as I walked into our dormitory.

"Hey! What's up?"

She let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm trying to pick an outfit for the Hogsmeade date this weekend."

"What's Hogsmeade?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot you've never been before. Hogsmeade is the little village near here. It's really fun."

"Sounds like it. Are there any good shops?"

"Yeah, there's Honeydukes, three broomsticks, Zonko's, and a few boutiques."

"Cool. So let's see what you have," I walked over to her four poster bed to see I huge pile of clothes on the floor behind it.

"Oh wow! Well, if I were you, I would choose a green shirt, maybe V neck; skinny jeans, preferably dark; a pair of green converse high-tops," I suggested.

"Good idea, but I didn't bring any converse with me," she said sadly.

"Eh, I have a pair you can borrow."

"Thanks, Alex!"

I shrugged, "No problem, but now I have to go to see Remus now."

"Oh!"

"Don't oh. We're just friends, and even if I did like him, he doesn't like me," I said in the most carefree voice I could manage. The truth was, I like Remus. He's cute, funny, sweet, and best of all, a troublemaker.

She laughed, "Yeah. I'm so gonna believe that."

I sighed and grabbed my jacket, "Well, I'm off."

"Bye. Have fun!"

"Bye," I ran down the stairs to the common room to see it completely deserted. I shrugged and sat down in the comfiest chair by the fire.

Where is he? I've been sitting here for 15 minutes. I huffed and got up. If he doesn't want to show me, I'll find the kitchens myself. I walked out of the portrait hole thinking of where to start looking. I would just use magic, but it's so much more fun this way.

Well, the food appears in the Great Hall so maybe the kitchens are near there. I took off toward the Great Hall to start my search. When I got there I started to feel the walls trying to find some clue of where the damn kitchens are!

"Looking for something?"

I turned around to find Remus looking very amused

"Yeah, cause someone wouldn't help me," I hissed at him.

"Look I'm sorry. I got caught up with the guys on something. It was really important and had to be taken care of immediately," he gave me a load of puppy dog eyes, and really, how could anybody resist him without the eyes?

I sighed, "Ok. I forgive you, but will you please help me find the kitchen," I slapped a hand over my mouth. Did I just say that? Oh my God!

"What? What's wrong? Did I do something," Remus asked franticly.

I gasped for air, "No, I just said…_please_!" I slapped my hand over my mouth again.

Remus tilted his head to the side much like a curious dog, "Alex it's just a word. It's nice to say please-"

I jumped towards him and placed my hand over his mouth. The problem was, now we were almost nose to nose. Come to think of it, that's not a problem.

I could feel his breath on his face, smell his scent of pine, rain, and love. If I thought someone smelt like love 4 months ago, I would have admitted myself to a mental hospital, but standing right here next to Remus, I believe it.

My breath hitches as he slowly leans towards me, pressing his soft lips to mine. My whole body feels like it's on fire. All I wanted was to be closer to him, to feel his body on mine. He starts to pull away after a minute, but I pressed my lips more forcefully to his. He responds immediately by putting his hand on my hips, pulling me closer. I lift my arms to go around his neck and braid my fingers in his hair. He slowly backed me into the castle wall. His kisses are like nothing I've ever experienced. They're soft and gentle, but at the same time very lustful.

Eventually we have to come up for air. When we do, I open my eyes to find him staring lovingly into my eyes. We stand like that for a while, just staring at each other.

"Alex Russo, I've loved you since the moment I met you. I love your laugh, your smile, the way you can make everyone go from dreary to cheerful in a matter of seconds. I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Of course I will Remus. I love you too," I smiled up at him.

"Good. I don't think I could have survived if you said no," he laughed and pushed me back up against the wall, and continued kissing me.

**Third Person POV**

Aww. They look so cute together," said Lily from her hiding place in the Great Hall.

James smiled at her, "Yes, they are."

"I didn't know Remus liked Alex," Peter frowned.

"You're an idiot Peter. You'd have to be blind not to see it. They've liked each other from the moment they laid eyes on each other. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing," Sirius sneered.

Peter, looking like he was about to cry, ran out of their hiding place. Sirius never spoke to him like that.

"Black! Are you intentionally mean or is it a habit," she asked.

"Shut up, Evans!"

She sent him a withering glare and stalked off.

"You ok, Padfoot?" James asked.

He took a deep breath and looked back at Alex and Remus longingly, "Yeah. I made my decision. It's for the best."

**(A/N) Like it? Love it? Hate it? R/R!**


	9. Did I Do The Right Thing?

**(A/N) Hey guys, big news. I'm going to be posting two new storys in the next couple of weeks. One will be a James/OC and the other will be another Remus/OC. I will be alternating between the storys.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's short.**

Did I Do The Right Thing?

**Alex POV**

I could barely sleep that night. On one hand, I was super excited that I was dating Remus; on the other hand, I was guilty. I broke up with Mason less than 4 months ago. Did I do the right thing? Eventually I gave up on sleeping, and went down to the common room to sit in front of the fire.

**Remus POV **

I'm finally dating Alex. She's perfect in every way. She's funny, cute, and mischeivious. So why am I feeling so guilty?

"Thinking about Alex," Sirius asked me while we were getting dressed for bed.

"Yeah," I said guiltily. My mind went back to the conversation we had just yesterday…

_ "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Alex Russo," James spoke the words that would end any feelings I had for Alex._

_ I took a deep breath, "Section 3 of the marauder code, 'If two marauders should happen upon liking the same girl none of the marauders may date/snog/shag her,'" I recited._

_ James nodded with a solemn look on his face._

_ I sighed, "Well, that's that, "I headed towards the door. _

_ "Wait," Sirius called out._

_ I turned around, "What?"_

_ "I don't like Alex. Well, I do, but not romantically," he said confidently, but I could tell he was lying._

_ "You're lying."_

_ "No, I'm not," he lied again._

_ I gave him a doubtful look._

_ "Ok, maybe I am, but Remus, you never like anyone. I have never seen you go on 1 date. Yes, I like Alex, but knowing me I would probably just use her for a quick snog and then be done with her. I know you'll treat her special and always love her."_

_ James and I just sat on our beds dumbstruck. Who knew Sirius could be so…selfless?_

_ "Um…ok. Thanks," I walked out the door in a daze. What just happened?_

That's why. "Thank you, Sirius."

He looked over from his bed, "For what?"

"For her," and with that I turned over and fell asleep.

**Sirius POV**

I couldn't go to sleep. Did I do the right thing? Do I really just like Alex like a friend? No, I love her. So that brings me back to the million galleon question. Did I do the right thing? I think I did. Remus is happy. I was being a good friend. He has to go through so much with his condition that he deserves love, and Alex will understand when he tells her. My thoughts kept bouncing around in my head. Ugh. I quietly got out of bed and headed down to the common room. My head was pounding as I sat in the chair in front of the fire.

"Are you ok," someone asked from behind me.

"What," I turned around to see Alex walking towards me.

"Couldn't sleep either," she asked and sat down on the arm of my chair

"No. Why couldn't you?"

"Too many thoughts bouncing around my head. Mainly 'Did I do the right thing?'."

I chuckled, "That's the million galleon question."

She looked confused, "What?"

"I said that's the million galleon question."

"Oh…in the muggle world we say it different," she explained.

I nodded.

She sighed and leaned against me, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Same reason, too many thoughts bouncing around. Did I do the right thing?"

She gasped, "Sirius Black is unsure of something. Omg!"

I laughed,"I know it's strange, but I have the same insecurities as people lesser than me."

She laughed, "Well, I guess I should try to get a little sleep. I have transfiguration first thing tomorrow. Thank you, Sirius," she whispered and walked back up the stairs to her dormitory.

I sighed as my mind traveled back up the stairs to my dormitory where, 10 minutes ago, Remus told me the exact same thing.

**(A/N) You know the drill. Like it? Love it? Hate it? R/R**


	10. Don't Call Me Love!

**(A/N) Yeah, yeah. It's been forever since I updated. Tell me about it, but I've been super busy. Last weekend I had a horse show (I did good by the way got 2nd in eq on the flat, 4 in eq over fences and 5th in hunter over fences), I have a 4 hour clinic this Saturday and Sunday, I have a concession stand every weekend in April, My mom is going away next week, and THE HUNGER GAMES MIDNIGHT PREMIERE IS COMING UP! So yeah I have a life.**

**Anyway, This chapter was painful to right so sorry if it sucks. It's gonna pick up soon. I just needed to get this chapter out of the way and now I can get into the main part of the story. So, enjoy!**

Don't call me love!

**Alex POV**

I walked into the Great Hall and everyone turned to stare at me. Well, me _and _Remus. We decided to make our relationship public right away. So, we decided to walk into the Great Hall holding hands.

"Remus," I whispered in his ear, "Everyone is staring at us."

"Get used to it, love," he chuckled, "You're dating a marauder."

I looked down trying to hide the wave of pain that just hit me. Mason used to call me love.

Remus looked at me worried, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said in my best "I'm not lying" voice.

"No you're not."

"I'll tell you later," I whispered, with no intention of fulfilling that promise, as we arrived at the part of the Gryffindor table that the rest of the marauders were at. I mean, it's not that I don't trust him or something like that. It's just that it would probably hurt him to hear that I'm still thinking of my ex-boyfriend.

"Here's the hot new couple," James announced as we sat down.

We both blushed, and I hid my face in Remus' neck.

"Aww, look, Prongs! They're blushing," Sirius said with a huge grin on his face.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I think I speak for both of us when I say, shut up!"

"Ok, ok," James surrendered.

I pulled my face out of Remus' neck and served myself 5 pancakes.

Remus chuckled.

"What?"

"You eat more than a normal girl would dare to. It's one of the things I love about you."

"Aww," I cooed and kissed his cheek.

"Ugh. Please not at the table," Sirius complained.

After breakfast I left the marauders to head to class while I "went to retrieve my book". The truth was, I needed to find a quiet place to break down. I ran and I ran and I ran trying to find a place where I wouldn't be disturbed. Finally, I slowed down to a walk and began to pace. Where could I? I need a place where no one will find me. With a sigh, I turned around fully intending to go find Remus and tell him what was wrong, but I noticed a door I hadn't noticed before. Cautiously, I opened the door to see a comfy looking room.

**Remus POV**

Where was Alex? She said she was only going back to get a book. I hope she didn't get into any trouble on the way there, I thought as Professor Flitwick gave us our homework assignment. I took a deep breath, I'm overreacting. She probably just ditched. I wouldn't put it past her.

I jumped out of my seat, shoving my stuff into my bag, as the bell rand signaling the end of class.

"I'm gonna go look for Alex," I told James.

"Ok, here," he said slipping me the marauder's map, "Come find us if you can't find her, and we'll help."

I nodded and hurried out of the classroom. Alex and I both have a free period next so I have about an hour to find her. Slipping into a secret passage, I took out the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I whispered

My worry grew as I searched every passage in the castle. Where is she? I was just about to go get James, Sirius, and Peter when she appeared on the seventh floor. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mischief Managed."

I rushed out of the passage and to the seventh floor.

**Alex POV**

I was just leaving the room when I felt arms wrap around me. _Crap._

"Guess who?"

"Well, Sirius, since we're soul mates and you have a sense of humor it has to be you," I joked **(A/N: That joke didn't come out exactly the way I wanted but o'well)**

Remus turned me around to face him, "That's not funny."

"Yes it is," I teased and started backing down the corridor.

He got this mischievous look on his face and started to run towards me.

"Ahh," I squealed and took off down the corrider. The thing is though, I not a good runner. So, Remus caught up with me really quickly.

He wrapped his arms around me again and started tickling me mercilessly. "Give up?"

"Never!"

He kept tickling me till I was on the ground curled up in a ball.

"Ok, ok. Uncle! Uncle," I surrendered.

Remus collapsed next to me on the floor laughing. I just glared at the ground.

He sighed and pulled me into his lap. "Ok. What's wrong, love?"

My expression immediately turned sad. He did it again. Maybe dating him isn't such a good idea if he keeps reminding me off Mason so much.

"You did it again. What's wrong? You did the same thing at breakfast this morning."

I sighed and buried my head into his shoulder so I wouldn't have to look at him while I told him this. "Mason used to call 'love'."

He pulled my face away from his shoulder. "Really? That's it? Alex, why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood. I can call you something else."

"Really," I croaked through tears.

"Of course, sweetheart."

I smiled as he wiped away my tears. "Now, we should probably head to class. Everyone is probably worried."

I nodded and held out my hands for him to help me up.

**(A/N) Like it? Love it? Hate it? Questions? I have answers! Want to see something specific? Tell me! R&R**


End file.
